Generally, conventional sound processing involves converting an audio signal from the time domain into the frequency domain for individual time windows. Various types of signal processing techniques and algorithms may then be performed on the signal in the frequency domain in an attempt to distinguish between sound and noise represented in the signal before further processing can be performed. This processed signal may then be analyzed to determine sound parameters such as pitch, envelope, and/or other sound parameters. Sounds represented in the signal may be classified.
Conventional attempts to distinguish between harmonic sound and noise (whether sonic noise represented in the signal or signal noise) may amount to attempts to “clean” the signal to distinguish between harmonic sounds and background noise. Unfortunately, often times these conventional techniques result in a loss of information about harmonic sounds represented in the signal, as well as noise. The loss of this information may impact the accuracy and/or precision of downstream processing to, for example, determine sound parameter(s) of harmonic sound, classify harmonic sounds, and/or other downstream processing.